


Future

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [71]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Pete's World, Telepathy, Timelines, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Tentoo and Rose kiss on Bad Wolf Bay and he gets a brief look into the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @TPP's weekly drabble prompt "future".

He whispers the words in her ear, because it needs saying. Rose pulls him to her, capturing his lips and suddenly they are entwined in a lover's embrace right there on that bloody beach.

Before the sound of the TARDIS abandoning them destroys the moment, this Doctor with one heart can feel her lips, and taste her. Her arms wrapped around him feel like coming home. And in this onslaught of sensation he can sense the future.

He sees the their timeline, woven together, not nearly as long as he would like (but he doesn't peek to see how long it is). He sees children,  
and love, and life spent together, if she wants. He desperately wants.

The timelines are in flux, though when Rose gazes at the TARDIS slipping away and realizes that they've been left. It's not destroyed, though. It only fluctuates and he has hope that she'll accept it all.

He holds tight to her, and he holds tight to hope. He rather likes hope, after all.


End file.
